


Come On Over [3]

by LunaEchelon



Series: Tommy and Dani [3]
Category: Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaEchelon/pseuds/LunaEchelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy invites Dani over for some fun times and they explore one of Dani's fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On Over [3]

**Author's Note:**

> again this is meant to completely kill @Twonkabella – had her pulling at covers and humping her bed when I gave her ideas about it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not know or own Adam Lambert or Tommy Joe in part or whole. They do not know of my fan fiction (to the best of my knowledge). Everything written (unless otherwise stated) is fiction and has not happened and probably will not happen. How characters are portrayed may not be indicative of their actual personalities. Take everything with a pinch of salt. Any similarities between this fic and your life are a complete coincidence and should not be read into. In other words ITS NOT REAL!
    
    
    Dani wiggled in the elevator; twisting her skirt back into place after the quickie she and Tommy Joe had shared.  They had been lucky nobody had questioned the stuck elevator.  
    Dani loved Tommy Joe to pieces and would happily die for him and the amazing sex they had every time they were together.
    
    She sighed as the elevator started to move again, taking them up to the top floor to Tommy Joe's apartment.
    
    “Are you OK babe?” Tommy Joe stood in front of Dani; hands resting on her waist.  
    “Yeah, I'm fine.” She smiled  
    “Tell me...”  
    “What?”  
    “What's your ultimate fantasy....you and me....?”  
    “What do you mean?” Dani stuttered.  
    “Ya know.... in the bedroom..... or bus, or elevator, or car.....” Tommy Joe kissed Dani on the nose.  
    Dani shrugged and pulled a face “I don't know, I guess I never thought about it.”  
    “Liar.” Tommy Joe laughed as Dani nodded and grinned “So tell me.” He smiled.
    
    Dani leaned in close to his ear and whispered.  She couldn't see his face but she was pretty sure Tommy Joe was biting on his lip, especially as his fingers gripped into her waist and a  
    light groan escaped his mouth.
    
    “Baby, that I can definitely do.”
    
    ~~~
    
    Dani giggled as she felt Tommy Joe's hands over her skin; wrapping her ripped fishnet stockings around each ankle in turn and then to the bed posts.  Her wrists were secured with a  
    couple of old tie's Tommy Joe had found in his closet.
    
    Dani had just enough room to move, but couldn't escape.
    
    Tommy Joe looked down at her naked figure on the bed.  The gemmed ends to her nipple piercings glinted in the dimly lit room and her new navel piercing matched.  Dani's hair had  
    curled during their fun in the elevator, it reached down past her shoulders now and had a reddish tint to it.  Her fingernails and toenails were a metallic black and shone as she writhed  
    on the bed; biting her lip and watching him move.
    
    Tommy Joe was naked; his tanned form wandering around the bed checking to make sure Dani had no escape.
    
    Finally he crawled onto the bed and covered her eyes with a black silk scarf.
    
    Tommy Joe eased himself further down the bed until he was straddling Dani's thighs.  She had already seen how hard he was just from watching her and she listened, almost holding her  
    breath not wanting to miss a sound.  He let out a breathless moan as he began stroking himself; switching between grabbing his dick and dancing his fingers along the underside.  His  
    groans were music to Dani's ears, she felt his weight shift on the bed and his hips roll, she imagined him thrusting his hips into his hand – she loved watching him do that, she knew Tommy  
    Joe hate holding off and couldn't help pushing himself closer.  His back would be arched and his head thrown back, eyes closed as he gripped his cock with one hand slowing his strokes  
    and then speeding them up again, his other hand would be massaging his balls; rolling them in his palm.
    
    More shifting on the bed; moaning, groaning, panting.  “Open...” his voice was low and full of want, need and lust.
    
    Dani did as she was told and was barely able to prepare herself before Tommy Joe had thrust his cock between her lips.  He moved his hips; twisted and rolled them thrusting into Dani's  
    mouth – fucking her mouth.  She moaned as she felt his head at the back of her throat and sucked harder, covering her teeth with her lips and lapping her tongue around his length.
    
    “Fuck Dani!  I love how you suck me....”  
    Dani hummed approval and sucked.
    
    “I wanna fuck you so bad right now.” Tommy Joe almost roared as he pulled himself free from Dani's mouth.  He backed down the bed and positioned himself between her legs,  
    dipping his head down he bit hard on her inner thigh making her bleed.
    
    Dani thrust her hips towards him “Please Tommy Joe....”  
    “Impatient bitch aren't you?”  
    “When it comes to your cock inside me then yes!” Dani arched her back and flicked her hips. “Please!”
    
    Tommy Joe crawled a little further up the bed between her thighs, lifting her from the hips for easier access and thrust quickly and deeply inside Dani.  Her muscles contracted around him  
    instantly and she moaned, pulling on her restraints.  Tommy Joe thrust deep inside Dani repeatedly; moving roughly on the bed, hearing her scream his name, ask for more – just drove  
    him further.  There was no rhythm and there was no set pace to lose.  They sped and slowed, Dani's hips pushing up to meet Tommy Joe's thrusts; wanting to feel him deeper inside her.  
    Dani whimpered; a tight knot forming in her lower stomach.  Tommy Joe watched her face, watched her bite her lip and open her mouth to groan, scream, call out his name.  
    He withdrew with a groan and gripped his cock, stroking with increasing ferocity until he exploded over Dani's naked body beneath him.  Her breathing was erratic and she moved feeling  
    his release “Don't forget about me” she panted.
    
    “Could never forget about you!” Tommy Joe replied collapsing himself down onto the bed and burying his head between her legs; she tasted exquisite and he lapped at her trying to taste  
    as much as possible.  He flicked his tongue over her clit and closed his lips around her sucking hard.  Dani rolled and thrusted her hips fucking herself on his tongue as he had fucked her  
    mouth with his cock.  As she came she screamed his name and pulled one ankle completely free of the fishnet stocking holding her.  Tommy Joe gripped her ass with his fingers, digging  
    in his nails holding her tight to his face as he licked her clean.
    
    Slowly he crawled to the side of the bed and untied her ankle and then to the top of the bed and untied her wrists.  All four limps were red and sore from pulling against her restraints and  
    he took his time kissing and licking them better before taking away her blindfold and collapsing down into her waiting arms.


End file.
